Libyan Arab Jamahiriyaball
Great Socialist People's Libyan Arab Jamahiriyaball |nativename = al-Jamahiriyat al-Carabiyat al-Libiyat al-Şacbiyat al-Iştirakiyat al-Cuzma|image = Fatimidball.png|government = Unitary Islamic Socialist Jamahiriya under a Totalitarian Dictatorship |language = Arabic|capital = Tripoliball (1977-Late 2011) Sirteball (Late 2011)|religion = Islam (majority) Christianity (minority)|friends = Sovietball Russiaball Syriaball Iranball REAL Korea South Sudanball (Kinda) Yugoslaviaball (Sometimes) freedom Chinaball (Mostly) Sudanball (Sometimes) Iraqball Afghanistanball Pakistanball Venezuelaball Slave Catcher Belarusball Cubaball Boliviaball Nicaraguaball Myanmarball Burundiball Zimbabweball idk why (most of the time) Liberiaball (sometimes) |enemies = Italyball THAT FILTHY BURGER NATOball Israelcube NEVER FORGET 2011!!! YOU ARE OF FAKE KOREA!!! Chadball Moroccoball Egyptball Sudanball (Mostly) Tunisiaball Indiaball (not really) Fake Belarus Remove Merkelreich Stupid traitor that helped kill me Franceball Other People That Hate Gadaffi Australiaball Canadaball Fake Syria Philippinesball (he DOES like Russia tho) |hates = Barack Obama, Ronald Reagan, NATO, imperialism, rebels, Italian fascists, Islamists, illegal immigrants, Hillary Clinton (Witch Laughed about my Death)|predecessor = Libyan Arab Republicball|successor = National Transitional Councilball|intospace = No|status = dead Ready to Return|caption = GADDAFI! GADDAFI! I AM REAL LIBYA! ALLAH AKBAR!|founded = September 1, 1969, March 2, 1977|ended = October 23, 2011|likes = Gaddafi, Putin, Assad, Richness, Free stuff, A Central African Bank/ Continental Currency, Irrigation System (large), Oil and Gas, the colour green|bork = Gaddafi Gaddafi or Green Green|notes = ALLAHU AKBAR!}}Great Socialist People's Libyan Arab Jamahiriyaball (aka Gaddafiball) was a (kind of) historical kebab countryball. This was Libya ruled under Gaddafi. He was the richest country in Africa and also the most developed until 2011. Relationships Friends * Russiaball - We both will remove STUPID FILTHY BURGER FROM THE PREMISES! great guy. But why didn't you help me tho? * Iranball - He's a great guy, but do you promise to NUKE DAT USA bitch! * Venezuelaball - Make me proud, my anti-American friend. * Syriaball - BEST FRIEND FOREVER! He's got very similar goverment and we both Had Rebels * Chinaball - we used to not be good friends at first (did not support the rise of gaddafi) but we started to soon become friends and we both mostly hate NATO and Burger Imperialists * Anti Imperialist Squad - You guys make me proud, keep standing up to Evil Burger * Sovietball - My Buddy Russiaball's father, he was good freind too, he gave me some weapons and was a great guy. * Yugoslaviaball - Thanks for trading arms, but why dislike Sovietball, He is good commie just like you! * Iraqball - He was a victim of Burger's Imperialism, we both hate that burgers imperialism. * Palestineball - Free Palestine from Zionists!!!!!! * Western Saharaball - I recognize and support his struggles Neutral * Liberiaball - He is of that Burger's Son, We were friends till he called me terrorist but then Charles Taylor came and improved relations so he is fine * UNball - Do you think that my speech is funny or boring? I was only telling the truth. The white book has the truth!!!(tears the white book) * Indiaball - Though he with that burger , he has most sexiest and hottest girls in the world. * Ba'athist Iraqball- We used to be enemies, as he was friends with USAball, but he betrayed him, so we became friends later on,sadly killed in 2003. Enemies Most western countries in the world, but especially: * USAball - FUCK YOU AND YOUR OBAMA!!! REMOVE BURGER! REMOVE BURGER! YOU ARE THE WORST MURICAN! YOU ARE THE MURICAN IDIOT! YOU ARE THE MURICA SMELL! RETURN TO HELL! TO YOUR SATANIC COUSIN, YOU MAY LIVE INTO THE LOWEST LEVEL OF HELL! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! CSA RASCAL FUCK BUT FUCK ASSHOLE MURICAS! YOU KILLED OUR GREAT GADDAFI AND TURNED LIBYA TO AN APOCALYPSE ZONE WITH YOUR SO CALLED DEMOCRACY!!!!!!!!!! WE THOUGHT WE WERE GONNA BE FRIENDS BUT YOU BROKE IT IDIOT!!!!!!!! * EUball and NATOball - REMOVE WESTERN!!! LIBYA OF BEST! * Italyball - REMOVE SPAGHETTI! YOU REMOVED OTTOMAN FROM MUH CLAY! YOUR KING IS MISGUIDED YOU BASTARDS TO HELL! WE WERE GONNA HAVE ALSO NORMAL RELATIONS WITH EACHOTHER BUT YOU BROKE IT * Israelcube - The dirty Burger's Ally and his best friend forever. GIB PALESTINE INDEPENDENCE!!! * Rebels - NO!!! YOU DESTROYED THE LIBYAN POWER AND BECAME FRIENDS WITH STUPID BURGER!!! WHY??? NOW LIBYA IS APOCALPYTIC AND THATS WHAT YOU CALL FREEDOM!!!??? * Kingdom of Libyaball - Fake Libya, I true Libya. I removed your western puppet king out of great libya and Green Libya is True LIBYA!!!! * Chadball - Screw you!!!! The Aouzou Strip should've been mine but you called in Burger and Franceball To beat me irevelant country. * UKball - father of that Burger, YOU ALSO HELPED BURGER AND NATO KILL GLORIOUS LEADER GADDAFI!!!!! I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO HAVE GOOD RELATIONS WITH ME BUT YOU BROKE IT YOU TRAITOR!!!!!! * South Koreaball - Fake and Stupid Korea, North Koreaball is True Korea, You're just a Burger Puppet * Rada BNRball - Fake and Stupid Belarus that is EU Puppet * FSAball - FAKE SYRIA!!!! YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT MY BEST FRIEND SYRIA YOU BURGER PUPPET!!!!! * Germanyball, Netherlandsball, Belgiumball, Switzerlandball, Polandball - People that hate Great leader Gaddafi and Supported Western Imperialists against me, well i have something to say and it's F*CK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Australiaball - Big aid supporter to those stupid Rebels * Union of South Africaball- Evil Racist Countryball who's freinds with Israelcube. Remove You, and free Mandela. Gallery CNOxCDJ.png 'rNJcfeY.png Libyan Civil War (2011).png 'p21IyS6.png Lebanon and libya.png Libiaball (Gaddafi).png Facebook Page Category:Islam Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Burger Removers Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Pizza Removers Category:Green Category:ISISball Haters Category:ISIS Removers Category:Desert Category:Socialist Category:Long Names Category:Libyaball Category:Christian Category:Africa Category:North Africa Category:Anti Imperialist Category:Rich Category:Vodka Lovers Category:Sunni Category:Gefilte Fish Removers